CSI's, Vacations & Surprises  Fun Time
by AngelEddison
Summary: The team goes on a group vacation where secrets are revealed, suprises are made and tears are shed. Dog tshirts, tiki huts, a special performance and the mile high club. Overall, I loved writing this story. Please R&R. Set sometime in Season 7.


**A/N: I really enjoyed thinking this up and writing it. So, please, please, please, let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine and/or Microsoft Word's. Damn them! Please review. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe someday a nice rich man will come take me and my kids in and then I will, but until that day I will play make believe with fan fiction. **

**

* * *

**

**-** **CSI****'s, Vacations & Surprises Fun Time-**

"This is going to be awesome! All expenses paid, food, oh think of the food. Girls, oh god there's going to be girls! I am so in love already." Greg exclaimed placing his hand over his heart and falling to the floor, making everyone laugh at his enthusiasm.

"He's left it up to us to decide where to go, but we need to make a decision and make it by the end of shift. Luckily, it's a slow night." Grissom explained looking at all the very giddy faces.

They all sat there for a moment deep in thought when it seemed that simultaneously everyone looked up and exchanged knowing glances before turning back to Grissom.

" BAHAMAS!" they all yelled, immediately followed by laughs.

"Well, I guess that's unanimous." He replied with a laugh himself. "I'll go let the mayor know, for the rest of shift we're all on desk duty. No one opens a new case." He finished, sneaking a small smile to Sara before leaving.

As soon as he walked out everyone jumped up excitedly. It wasn't everyday they got a chance like this.

"It's always nice to be appreciated for the true masterminds of case solving that we are." Nick quipped, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Yeah, well, apparently doing the mayor a favor on a high profile case has its rewards. And by damn, are we going to take full advantage of that!" Catherine announced feeling very accomplished with their work on that case and the rewards that they were reaping.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. And Greg. I am pleased to inform you that as of ten minutes ago, the Las Vegas CSI Graveyard team is booked on a flight to the beautiful islands of the Bahamas to depart Friday morning. Thanks to much the mayor and his connections, we have been given a traveler's suite in a 5 star hotel which includes...six bedrooms. That's right, no bunking up." He paused from reading the paper as they all cheered. "Also, a living room, kitchen and two, I repeat TWO luxury bathrooms." That pause was more for Sara and Catherine to cheer than the boys, but understandably so. "The mayor has even been so nice as to give the entire team tomorrow's shift off to rest and pack and get used to living in the world of the daylight dwellers. We will be on a return flight Tuesday evening, but we all, again, have Tuesday off to readjust to our vampirian ways, to report to shift Wednesday night." He finished explaining the trip details and threw the printout on to the break room table. The entire team had piled in there with paperwork anxiously waiting his return from the mayor's office. Granted it took all of shift for him to return, but it was well worth it. "Okay, plane tickets. Don't lose them. Greg, that means you." He said as he handed out the printed copies of the plane tickets. Amazing what you can do with technology these days. "Gregory Sanders, seat 1F. Nicholas Stokes, seat 2F. Warrick Brown, seat 1G, Catherine Willows, seat 2G. Sara Sidle," He paused as he handed her the paper and gave her a very mischievous grin. "Seat 1J." She looked slightly confused, but then he finished. "And myself, seat 2J." He smirked at her obviously pleased expression and finished his vacation lecture to the group. "Okay, I know we all basically sleep with our badges and guns, but no guns allowed on the plane. We weren't cleared as CSI's; we're just normal people on vacation so unless you want to get arrested as a terrorist and miss the opportunity to spend the mayor's money, do us all a favor and leave the guns here, and locked up please. The last thing we need is to get a call saying that Hodges found a way to accidentally play with a loaded firearm that he thought was a squirt gun." He paused again as everyone laughed at the thought. "Passports and driver's license are a must. Anything else, well, frankly, I don't care. Look it up. I am officially on vacation as of..." He stopped and stared at the clock on the wall waiting for the second hand to fall into place as everyone watched him, except Sara, in shock. The general consensus of his 'happy and carefree' demeanor was 'Who are you and what did you do with our boss?' Finally the second hand approached the twelve and he turned back to the group. "...Now." Everyone was staring at him in a daze. "What?" he asked mildly amused at their expressions. Only Sara seemed unaffected by his change in behavior. When everyone shook their heads he simply shrugged. "Okay we're all going to meet back here Friday morning at 6:00am." He added as everyone started piling out of the room to leave.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sara practically squealed as she packed up her suitcase. Turning around to Grissom behind her she smiled her beautiful Sara smile and spoke in a very low seductive voice. "That was awfully sneaky of you with the seating on the plane."

"Mere coincidence." he said innocently with that boyish smile that makes you want to make a donation to the boy scouts. "Besides, Catherine and Warrick will be too busy flirting and Nick and Greg will be to busy bickering or betting on women to notice anyone three rows back. Smart plan if I do say so myself." The look she gave him as she shook her head made him laugh. "Hypothetically speaking of course." He added as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind when she turned back to the open suitcase on the bed.

"Of course." She replied sarcastically as he kissed her cheek lightly before dropping his chin to her shoulder to watch her pack. "So...are you going to let a certain subordinate of yours introduce you to the mile-high club?" She asked casually but with a huge grin as she picked up a very sexy negligee to fold.

Arousal instantly poured over him as he caught sight of the lingerie. "Well that would certainly make the flight more enjoyable. Assuming that the certain subordinate is you of course." He replied kissing her cheek again. Removing one hand from her abdomen, he reached into the suitcase and pulled out the lingerie. Holding it up he asked, "So...who's this for?"

"Oh that. Well I just thought I'd try my luck at seducing my boss while on vacation. Get a few drinks in him and he'll never know what hit him." She said trying to suppress her chuckle.

"Oh really? Think it'll work?" He asked as he started bathing her neck in lingering kisses.

"Oh I definitely think so. He's easy and I know exactly how to make him squirm." She teased as she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hmm...I guess I'll have to meet this guy someday." he said playfully as she used her strength to pull him down onto the bed with her.

Given the fact that they lived together, they had to keep reminding each other that they needed to keep their stuff separate in their suitcases to avoid suspicion.

"You know that they're bound to figure it out now." Sara commented as they finished packing their cases.

"Maybe, but then again, it's been two years and they still haven't. Sometimes I wonder if they're really as investigative as they appear." He retorted.

"And to think that Brass had us made over a year ago. You're right, they're losing their touch." She joked back.

"I guess we'll know soon enough. I think this trip will be filled with surprises." He replied casually, not wanting her to read too much into his comment.

"Are you sure that Bruno will be okay staying with Brass while we're gone?" Sara asked, changing the subject, much to Grissom's liking, when Bruno, their boxer, jumped up onto the bed and rested his head on the top of Sara's suitcase.

Grissom could tell how sad she was to be leaving the dog behind. She loved Bruno, sometimes, he thought, more than him. The day he brought him home for her on their one-year anniversary, she cried. He wasn't just a dog to her; he was their baby, and she went out of her way to make him feel that way. Spoiled was an understatement. He's what made them, as she described it, 'a real family.' He couldn't dispute her on anything that came to Bruno. He found her to be too adorable when she would refer to him as 'Daddy.' Knowing what her family life had been like, the pain and the loneliness, he was glad she felt safe with him and their little family. He also knew that when he wasn't there or she thought he couldn't hear, she would cuddle up with Bruno and tell him how happy she was to finally have a family and a home. She even painted a quote on the living room wall.

_Having a place to go is Home._

_Having someone to love is Family._

_Having both is a Blessing._

He loved that quote, he found that ever since she painted it, he had added it to his daily routine: Keys on rack, coat on hanger, shoes in closet, wallet, phone and gun on table, kit on floor, read Sara's wall, kiss Sara, pat Bruno, kiss Sara again. In fact, he quite enjoyed his routine. And he loved Bruno just as much as she did, perhaps for different reasons, but none the less, he was a very loved dog and she was going to miss him.

"Don't worry honey. He'll be okay." He answered her question, but when she didn't seem convinced he tried again. "He'll be fine with Brass, and we can even bring him back a souvenir from our trip so he doesn't feel left out, if you want." He gave her a reassuring hug which seemed to lessen her worries a little.

"I'm just going to miss him. We've never been away from him this long before." She replied sadly as she moved from Grissom's embrace to hug the dog. Times like this is when Grissom wondered who her favorite guy in the house was. As usual, the dog won out. "What if he forgets me?" She said in such a sad voice, she sounded like a little kid afraid to leave her new pet to go to school. Grissom couldn't help the smile that arose on his face at how cute she was.

"I promise he won't forget you. With how much you spoil him rotten, trust me, he WON'T forget you. And Brass will be fine. Bruno loves him." Again she didn't seem so convinced. "And you can call whenever you need to, to just check in on him." He was trying desperately to cheer her up, trying to think of anything that would put her at ease other than smuggling the dog onto the plane that is. "Here." He said when he spotted the picture frame on his nightstand and handed it to her. It was the frame that housed Grissom's favorite photo; Sara and Bruno from a few months ago playing outside in the yard. She was wearing tiny little cut off jean shorts and a white tank top, barefoot and sopping wet, crouching down on the grass in front of Bruno with her arms wrapped securely around his neck giving him a tight hug as he licked away at her face. Despite Sara's face that was all scrunched up and slobbered on, she looked extremely happy, and therefore both her boys, Bruno and Grissom were happy. Taking the frame, she smiled at the memory. That had been a very fun day. She had convinced Grissom to let her buy a 'Slip 'n Slide' for the back yard. Told him how much fun she had on one back in college. He didn't really know what it was at the time, but after one turn each, they both came to a realization. There are some things that are best left for college kids. But they laughed and got into a water fight with the hose and a Super soaker that Sara had gotten. Eventually Bruno took over the game and picked up the hose in his mouth and chased them both around the yard, soaking everything in sight in the process. It was one of the most fun times they had spent together. They sat outside all day and then watched the sun set from the backyard while eating PB&J sandwiches.

"Bring it with you." Grissom said, interrupting her trip down memory lane.

"You know, I think I will." She replied, punctuating her sentence with a kiss. To Grissom, not Bruno.

As planned, everyone arrived at the lab right at 6:00 Friday morning. No one seemed to have picked up on the fact that Sara and Grissom had arrived together in his car, but that wasn't too surprising. Again, it's been two years and they were all still so very, very clueless. When the mini-van taxi pulled up, they loaded up the suitcases and piled into the back. They made one pit stop at Starbucks for coffee when Catherine wouldn't stop complaining. Finally they made it to the airport and everyone grabbed their bags from the back and waited as Grissom paid the driver.

"Wow, last time I was here was when we worked that case where the passengers killed that guy mob-style and got away with it." Nick said a hint of festering anger about those passengers lingering in his voice.

Grissom and Sara exchanged a glance as they were both remembering when they worked that case and a certain conversation they had while processing the bathroom.

"Ken Fuller, right?" Grissom whispered into Sara's ear with a smug smile as the other's filled Greg in on that case. Sara's jaw dropped momentarily wondering how he had possibly remembered that name after so long, then embarrassment hit her and she lightly smacked his chest and pushed through the team to enter the revolving doors with her suitcase in tow. Shaking his head in amusement, Grissom quickly followed after her.

For the next hour the team went through security checks and luggage drop off before finally reaching their gate. It went a lot quicker than they had anticipated when Catherine became impatient with the line and used her badge to push through. Something that Grissom normally would have frowned upon, but not today. Now they were all waiting anxiously in the terminal waiting area. Greg had purchased a set of magnetic travel board games from one of the airport shops and now everyone was in fierce competition. Grissom and Sara were sprawled out on the floor in a challenging game of checkers. Greg and Nick were fighting over shoots and ladders and Warrick and Catherine were deep into a game of Sorry.

"Ha! King me!" Sara exclaimed smugly as she landed another piece at Grissom's end of the board. She had won the last seven matches and by the looks of it, she was about to win another. Everyone dropped their games to see Sara beating Grissom, again.

"Wow, Grissom, my man, what's going on? Sara's kicking your ass." Greg rubbed in as he watched Grissom study the board.

"Yes, well, chess is more my game." He replied as he moved his piece forward, only to have Sara jump him and take it.

"Yes, of course it is." Greg replied and after a moment of thought added, "Maybe I can help with that." Getting up from the floor, he pulled Nick up with him in a rush. "Be right back!" He shouted as he ran from their gate and down the hallway with a very confused Nick in tow. They returned about ten minutes later only to find that Sara had annihilated Grissom twice since they left and were now cleaning up the pieces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!" Greg said the tone of a boxing announcer as he pulled out a travel chess game from behind his back. Everyone laughed and Sara raised her eyebrow to Grissom in challenge.

"You're on Sidle." Grissom stated deviously as he took the game from Greg and they began setting up.

"This should be good." Catherine said to Warrick before turning back to Sara. "Don't hurt his ego too much Sar-."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Don't worry, she won't win this one." Grissom said as he stared down his opponent, making her squirm a bit from his gaze. She knows that stare, and it has nothing to do with a game of chess.

About a half hour in to the game, Grissom scanned the board and found an opening. Lifting his sights to Sara, he smiled triumphantly and moved a piece. Everyone watched on anxiously.

"Check. Mate." Everyone's mouth's dropped in shock as they turned to one very peeved Sara Sidle.

She was determinedly scanning the game board and all the pieces, her eyes narrowed in concentration, looking for that one thing that he could have missed. The rate at which she shot her head up and smiled the same triumphant smile he had given her.

"You're not as good as you think Dr. Grissom." She said mischievously as she picked up a forget bishop in the corner of the board and knocked his piece away, in the process putting him into check. "Check." She added with a smile that reached her eyes, causing Grissom to eye her incredulously.

"Oh man! This is so much better than I thought it would be! Totally worth the twelve dollars!" Greg gasped, practically jumping up and down on the ground.

Another twenty minutes went by much the same way. Sara had turned to the tactic of trying discreetly to turn him on by removing her sweater, revealing her very tight and very low-cut tank top underneath. When that wasn't working so much on him as it was on Greg, she changed tactics and laid on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows, revealing all of her cleavage to Grissom. That seemed to be working well until they each had stolen the other's last remaining player, leaving only their kings each.

"Stale-mate." The both said, staring each other down, slightly disappointed. This is how their games always ended in a stale mate, either that or pieces would be scattered across the board and floor along with their clothing, but they were in an airport after all.

"Great! It's a tie!" Greg grumbled until a light bulb went off in his mind. "Wait!" Everyone looked to him expectantly; they were all sharing in his disappointment, but were actually now curious as to his renowned excitement. "Okay, so Sara may not have completely kicked the boss-man's behind, but he didn't beat her either!" Turning to Grissom, he continued. "You, Mr. Chess Guru, you couldn't beat the Great Sara Sidle!" Everyone started laughing as Greg broke out in dance and pointed and laughed at Grissom.

"He's right. The almighty Grissom has met his match." Warrick added trying to stifle his laughter.

Grissom turned to Sara and looked her up and down seductively, which no one noticed because they were too busy laughing, and with a light smile he mumbled. "Yes, I most certainly have." Meaning it in every way possible.

Before anyone could even hint at a rematch, a woman behind the desk at the gate come over a small speaker and announced that they were now boarding the flight. Humbly, they shook each other's hands, one thing that they had never done after a match, and commented on a game well played before gathering their things and moving into the line of people with their boarding passes and passports at the ready.

The plane was fairly crowded, but given the assigned seating no one seemed to mind. The rows of seats only held two people each, so none of them had to worry about sitting with strangers. Grissom was speculating on the idea that Sara might actually be afraid of flying. They second her boarding pass had been taken and they were allowed to enter onto the plane her entire facade changed. He practically had to pull her down the long hall to board the flight and the second they were out of sight of the others, she gripped his hand to the point where actually heard his bones crack. As the time passed and they were preparing for the plane to take off, her vice grip on his hand only tightened further and her eyes grew wide. She had checked the oxygen masks and floatation devices at least four times, for both of theirs and she readjusted their seatbelts tighter every few seconds.

"Sara, honey, are you…afraid?" He asked carefully with a light smile.

"No! No…I'm uh, uh…I'm just cautious. That's all." She responded hastily, her eyes now even wider.

"Honey, just try to relax, okay?" He said calmly as he reached for a magazine.

"Relax!? RELAX! Gilbert Grissom, don't you dare tell me to RELAX! We are about to be lifted thousands of miles into the air in a very heavy object! A very heavy, METAL, MAN MADE OBJECT!" She yelled at him, which the other's heard from their seats up ahead, making them giggle and pity Grissom.

"I think we may have uncovered Fearless Sara's weakness." Nick quipped to the others.

"The question is: Is the weakness the flight, or the flight with a certain supervisor?!" Catherine asked the group, receiving some thoughtful expressions in return.

"Good point. I just hope they can tolerate each other during this trip. The last thing we need is them being all weird around each other again." Greg pointed out, getting nods in reply.

"They've been pretty good around each other lately." Warrick added.

"Yeah, but on vacation? Sara is a young, beautiful, single woman. Men are going to be all over her. And let's face it, Grissom, when it comes to Sara Sidle, is the most jealous person. He'll put her through hell!" Catherine retorted.

"Hey guys, Grissom is a single guy. Sara is a single girl. We know they're both completely in love with each other, even if they'll never admit to it. Maybe this vacation will be good for them…you know, maybe push them in that right direction." Nick hinted. Devious smiles spread through the group as they thought about it.

"Love? With them? It's an understatement." Warrick assessed before sitting back down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to relax. I love you!" Grissom said in his 'I'm innocent' tone to the very tense Sara beside him.

She couldn't resist that voice of his. "I'm sorry I yelled. And I love you too." She said sweetly, giving his a light kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately for him the kiss didn't come with the release of her fingernails from his skin.

"Sara, honey, um. Don't get mad, but since when are you afraid, or sorry, _cautious_, of flying?" He asked truly confused. He had never actually been on a plane with her before, but he did know that she has flown, a lot, more than most people have in their lifetimes.

"I'm not!" She defended, closing the shade over the small window next to her.

Smirking at the display, he asked, "You're not?"

"No, I'm not." She defended again, but as the engines to the plane started, her nail dug deeper into his hand making him gasp as she broke skin. She may be oblivious to her force against him, but he certainly wasn't.

"So then why are you bleeding my hand with your fingernails and why did you close the window, and why do you seem like you're hyped up on some new aged drug that Greg supplied you with?" He asked, making her blush.

"I'm not afraid of…_flying_. It's the taking off and landing part that scare me. And the crashing…of course." She said terrified, squeezing tighter onto him as the plane began to move.

"Come here baby. It's okay. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He said softly, trying to stifle the giggle at how cute she was when she was this nervous. She looked kind of like a helpless kitten being brought to a tub of water. Hair on end, eyes wide, claws out. But he could honestly say that she was absolutely adorable. He lifted the arm rest between them and pulled her as close to him as she could get as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and back, tucking her head under his chin. It seemed to calm her for the most part; at least her nails were removed from his flesh, something in which he was most definitely thankful for.

About an hour into the flight Sara casually excused herself to the bathroom and informed Grissom to wait five minutes and then knock three times. Grissom, being Grissom, set the timer on his watch for exactly five minutes after she left. He waited rather impatiently, but when watch started flashing with the timer on 0:00, he stood up anxiously and walked back the aisle to the small bathroom. Knocking three times, he heard her soft muffled reply which he took as a means to enter when she released the lock. Opening the door, he entered quickly, closing the door behind him. He was slightly flabbergasted by the sight before him, a half naked Sara sitting on the sink counter.

"It's about time! What took you so long?!" She started pulling at his shirt. "I was about to start without you." She said teasingly as she ripped off his belt.

"You said five minutes." He said sadly. Again, Grissom being Grissom didn't comprehend what he did wrong. But he got a short chuckle from Sara from the innocence in his voice.

"Babe. It's a figure of speech. I just meant wait 'til it's safe and then come. It doesn't mean set your watch…" She trailed and started laughing when she saw his face turn red in shame. "Oh my god. You did, didn't you? You set your watch!" With his face turning an even darker shade of red, he tried to turn away from her in embarrassment, but she stopped him. "No, no. Honey come here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, but you are just too freaking cute." She said stifling her amusement before giving him a light kiss. Which, quickly changed to a harder kiss, which evolved into a deeper kiss, and before they knew it, tongues and hands were roaming freely and soon enough Grissom's clothes were discarded along with the rest of Sara's.

The experience was definitely one that neither of them would be soon to forget. It was to say the least, mind-blowing. It certainly made him rethink the accuracy he had once doubted about the article he had read all those years ago. As for Sara, she hadn't expected that, at all. Her previous experience was not one to really brag about. It was as she had told Grissom, good, but not that good, but now Ken Fuller was far from her mind, and she had a whole new respect for the giant birds of metal. Both worn out, they sneakily returned to their seats, one after the other.

"I think we should fly more often!" Grissom exclaimed happily as Sara once again snuggled up to him and he wrapped them up in a light blanket and his warm arms. She giggled at his cheeriness before giving him a quick kiss and settling herself against him. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

About an hour later, Catherine got up from her seat next to Warrick to use to the restroom, but stopped abruptly when she passed by Grissom and Sara's seats. She had actually passed by them before doubling back, not believing the sight before her. Sara curled up tightly in Grissom's arms and Grissom resting his head on top of hers. Both sound asleep and wrapped in an airline provided blanket. Shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't contain the overpowering smile that spread across her face. She was overjoyed at the sight, thinking that maybe the two of them would actually get together during this trip. But then again, they had all heard how scared Sara was of flying, maybe, just maybe, he was just being comforting to her, if for no other reason than to keep her from freaking out and scaring other passengers. But she hoped for the better alternative.

Amazingly still, she didn't even suspect that they were _already_ together.

Sara and Grissom both awoke a few hours later to find the flight attendant handing out meals. Airplane food was not exactly high class or highly edible for that matter. Sara opted out of her provided meal and instead reached under the seat for her carry-on bag.

"Honey? What are you doing? You need to eat something." Grissom said in a very protective way.

"There is no way I am eating that stuff, and I'm not going to let you eat it either. I don't want you to get indigestion. I brought us real food." She said in a very motherly tone as she rummaged through the bag. Finally finding the aforementioned food, she pulled it out with a huge smile, placing it on his tray table. Two large vegan subs, chips, oatmeal cookies, two apples and two granola bars.

"You are way too good to me." Grissom told her, slightly shocked by her foresight of the plane food. He lovingly placed a kiss to her lips before turning back to the food.

"You're right I am, but don't worry, I'll be sure that you make it up to me later." She replied with a devilish grin before waving the attendant over and placing a drink order.

They both laughed and talked quietly while they ate, enjoying the alone time they had before they landed. The rest of the flight went by pretty much the same way, cuddling, sleeping, talking, crosswords and forensic magazines before finally landing in the Bahamas.

Meeting back up at the main gate, the group ventured towards baggage claim, where naturally, Greg's suitcase was the last to come out so they had to wait a while. Sara could have sworn that Catherine kept staring at her, but she couldn't be sure. Standing with Grissom, she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

"Hey honey?"

"Hmm?" He whispered back.

"I think Catherine keeps watching me." She said trying not to sound overly paranoid. Pursing his lips to avoid the smile that was trying to make its way to his face, he subtly turned around to look at Catherine, who was, of course, now not looking.

"Honey, she's not watching you. I think she's more focused on undressing Warrick with her eyes than on what you're doing." He quipped, but he didn't receive the reaction he had expected. Instead she fixed him with an 'I'm not amused' glare.

"Griss! I'm serious. I'm telling you she has been staring at me since we got off the plane." She pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But don't you think you might just be a little paranoid?" His eyebrows rose with the question, but again, she wasn't agreeing with his train of thought.

"Gilbert!" She warned, making him physically shudder at the sound of his full first name in such a motherly tone.

"Okay, maybe she was. But what would you like me to do about dear?" He asked truly perplexed as to anything he could possibly do to ease her nerves.

Instead of answering she huffed and walked away to help find Greg's suitcase, feeling Catherine's eyes back on her, which of course, Grissom didn't notice, again. Finally after an hour of waiting for Greg's bag, they were rewarded with an airport security guard handing it directly to them. Apparently it had been lost in the far reaches of the storage under the plane – Just their luck.

A taxi was easy to find, but with six of them, they were forced to take two. Catherine opted to ride with Grissom and Sara and Nick, Warrick and Greg took the second. Throughout the entire ride Catherine, who sat up front, kept glancing back at the couple behind her, trying, no doubt, to catch a glimpse of something.

"She's doing it again." Sara whispered into Grissom's ear after Catherine had again looked away. Grissom took a moment to look at her annoyed expression before turning to Catherine, who by now was seated forward with her eyes on the scenery.

"Sara-" He said in almost a warning tone, making her eyes narrow at him. He knew he couldn't win this battle; at least he was smart enough to admit that. So instead, he gave her a reassuring smile and left it at that.

The rest of the ride went, to no surprise, the same way. Grissom never once noticed when Catherine would stare at them, Sara always would, and Grissom would never believe her. After what seemed like hours they arrived at the hotel and with an urgency none of them knew they had, the bolted into the lobby where they checked in and received their room keys before running down the halls to the suite.

"Woah!" Catherine and Sara both said in unison as they entered through the door to the suite. "I don't think I've ever even processed a room like this as a crime scene." Sara added as she began to look around in shock.

The room was most definitely up scale and luxurious to say the least. Flat screen plasma televisions mounted to the walls in every room, a full kitchen with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances, a large glass circular table and enough chairs to fit them all for a meal. The living room was accented with one extremely large cream colored, half-circle sofa, with a large circular ottoman/coffee table adorning the center of it. The sofa itself was large enough to fit all of them lying down and still have room for someone else to sit. The two walls on either side of the living room had four doors each, three to separate bedrooms and one to a bathroom. Each bedroom was ornamented with a king size, four poster bed, a dresser and flat screen television and each room had access to its on private balcony. The bathrooms, which had already been decided as one being for the girls and the other being for the boys, was easily the size of Sara's apartment. Huge walk in showers with waterfall shower heads and full body blasters, a Jacuzzi tub large enough to fit three or four people, full vanities with two sinks each, heated towel racks and heated tiles. Overall, they were in a deep state of shock that this was the place that the mayor had sent them to. They actually felt, well, appreciated.

Grissom tipped the bellhop that had brought up their bags and gave them a tour of the suite and listed off the amenities. As soon as he turned back to speak to the team everyone was gone, each picking out their bedrooms. Sara and Grissom were each on the same wall, but with the lovely Catherine taking the room in between them. Grissom found Sara in the bedroom on the end, as he sneakily entered and closed the door behind him so no one would see.

"Hey." He whispered as he wrapped his arms gently around her from behind.

"Hey there." She whispered back, leaning her back heavily against his chest and resting her head against his shoulder.

"So what do you think?" He asked of the vacation so far as he placed feather light kisses to her cheek and neck.

"Mmm. I think that it would so much better if it were just us. But other than that I think it's perfect and I think you're perfect, and I love you." She said turning around in his arms to look into his eyes. In response he simply leant in and kissed her lovingly.

"I agree. Well that it would be better if we were alone. Not that I'm perfect. But I do love you." He sauntered on, lost in thought.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said through giggles at his rambling, which he readily obliged.

Emerging from the room a few minutes later, they were happy to see they were the first ones out so no one would ask why he was in her room, but within a minute or two everyone was piling into the large living room and making themselves comfy on the sofa. Grissom and Sara sat on opposite sides of couch to divert any additional attention, well everyone but Catherine. And as secretive as they thought their non-verbal 'eye language' was, Catherine caught on pretty quickly that they were definitely having a full conversation with each other from across the room without speaking a word, what they were actually 'saying' however, she had no clue. A flushed grin plastered itself on Sara's face and Grissom's quickly followed before she stood abruptly.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She announced, very matter-of-factly, trying to suppress her smile as she looked at Grissom. "I feel kind of…dirty…after that plane ride." Catherine was watching intently, and when she saw Grissom blush at her comment, she knew that there was definitely something going on between them, she just wasn't sure what yet.

As soon as she entered the bathroom and shut the door, Grissom's face went solemn, as if he was now lost. It actually made Catherine feel bad for him; he seemed like a lost puppy or something. She found it to be incredibly adorable and so 'not Grissom' that it peeked her interest even further. But what really got her was when he stood and walked off to the other bathroom, mumbling something about how a shower sounded nice.

About twenty minutes later, Sara surfaced from the bathroom clad in only a white hotel towel. Everyone looked over to her when the door opened and instantly jaw drops and gazes wandered. She had forgotten in the thrill of vacation and relaxation that she was not at home, and that these were still her coworkers; people who didn't see her in her comfort zone outside of the lab, the woman who walked around the house in her underwear, laughed, had fun, drank OJ right from the carton. They didn't see that side of her. Grissom did, but he wasn't about to comment. But at least she had the towel. At home, a towel was a rarity for her to use, something which sprung to Grissom's mind as well as he appreciated the view that she was presenting him with. Once she looked up from towel drying her hair to notice everyone gawking at her, especially Greg who was practically drooling, A bright red blush swept up from underneath the top of the towel to rise up to her face which seemed to form a large embarrassed smile along with it.

"Uh, hi!." She practically squeaked. When everyone continued to stare, she turned to Grissom hopefully to get some sort of help from him, but he was too busy trying to suppress a laugh that he was no help. "Okay, you know what? I'm just going to go put, uh, some, um, clothes on now, and yeah…okay…" She muttered sheepishly before scurrying off to the confines of her room.

"Well, our Sara certainly loosens up outside of work." Greg commented, replaying the images of a towel-clad Sara through his mind. Everyone nodded in agreement, still shocked at the seemingly conservative Sara being so…open. Grissom was tempted to comment about how they had no idea but he held his tongue and sat quietly.

Meanwhile in her room, Sara was sifting through her suitcase trying to find something to wear. Noticing that everyone had changed into lighter beach clothing, she elected for her black string bikini, the one that drove Grissom mad, and a pair cut off denim shorts. Reentering the living room a few minutes later in her chosen 'outfit' continuing the towel drying process of her hair, she seemed to receive the same awe-struck looks from the team, except Grissom who seemed more aroused by her appearance than anything else.

"Okay, what? Stop staring at me like that!" She said hastily to the group, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden.

"Sorry Sar, it's just well, no offence, but I think the towel covered more. Not that it's a bad thing, because well, at the risk of being hit very hard, you look, well, hott." Nick said, letting his eyes do most of the talking as they scanned every inch of her exposed skin.

"With a capital 'H'!" Greg added excitedly, making Grissom turn slightly red, until Sara gave him a look that told him he had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks guys, I think." She replied to them a little taken aback by the attention thrown her way.

"It's true, you look great Sara. You've just taken us a little off guard, this is a very new look for you. You're usually so…conventional." Warrick noted.

"Yeah, you're making me look bad!" Catherine exclaimed with mock frustration.

"Yeah, thanks. But were you all really expecting me to wear a business suit or lab coat to the beach?" She asked incredulously. When they all looked at her guiltily and with small nods, she grunted and shook her head. "Well, despite what you all seem to think of me, I'm not actually a prude. I do have fun, I do let loose, I even have sex!" When they all gasped, she realized what she had said in the heat of the moment. Grissom's face being priceless. His eyes were wide with disbelief that she had actually just said that and there was a blush rising in his cheeks from knowing exactly how much sex she had and exactly how much she 'let's loose' outside of work.

"So Sara, who exactly are you tangling the sheets with?" Catherine asked with a huge smirk, wondering if her suspicions were about to be revealed.

"No one." She replied instinctively.

"Oh so you're a do it yourself kind of gal? Hmm…I could work with that." Greg replied, causing Nick to choke on his soda while everyone laughed. Even Grissom couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the comment. Sara however was no finding it as amusing. Her face flushed instantly and an embarrassed yet annoyed expression crossed her features.

"Oh Greg, I would rather do it myself that do it with you." She retorted, causing everyone's laughter to harden, except for Greg who now looked as if he's been hit by a truck.

"Well, I for one think that you should start wearing…that…to the office more often." Nick suggested as he again checked her out.

"Yeah well, I think if I wore…this…or a towel to the lab, there would be some serious problems to deal with, least of which being Greg." She said pointedly, making Greg scowl playfully at her.

"Problems? Well, there's Ecklie getting fired for sexual harassment when he tries to grope you in the break room!" Warrick joked. Raising her eyebrow in thought, Sara couldn't suppress the smile that was forming.

"In that case maybe I will wear this. If only to get rid of that dimwit. I think we have casual Friday's right?" She asked sarcastically to Grissom.

"Uh no. But I may feel the need to write a memo about that now that I know what casual Friday's will consist of." Grissom quipped making everyone stare at him in shock. Catherine especially. Noticing the glares from everyone and the smirk on Sara's face, he decided that changing the subject would probably be his best approach. "Okay, so…who wants to do what today?"

After giving him looks of disapproval at him changing the subject, they all thought for a moment and again shared knowing glances and all at once yelled,

"Beach!" Once again causing everyone to break out into laughter.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that we all spend way too much time together." Grissom pointed out.

"I am determined now more than ever to find me some pretty beach girls since my darling Sara isn't ready to take the plunge with me…YET." Greg dogged, getting a throw pillow in the face from Sara in response.

"More like ever there Greggo." Nick stated, giving Sara a loving glance.

"Don't worry she'll come around, and then she'll come crawling back. They always do." He replied, very full of himself as he stretched out his arms and placed them behind his head.

"Yeah, that's why you're so very single. You've just got too many to choose from." Catherine quipped, joining everyone in laughter.

"Alright, well if we're going to go to the beach, we should probably put on our bathing suits." Warrick suggested, and then looked to Sara. "Well, the rest of us anyways."

"I've got mine too, so we'll pack up some towels and such while you all change." Grissom added, turning to Sara.

Catherine gave them each a once over before rising from the couch and heading off to her room along with the others, leaving Grissom and Sara alone.

"Thanks for all your help!" Sara teased him, throwing another pillow at him. Laughing, he moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, but it really was quite amusing. And besides, the only thoughts stringing through my mind were how they were lucky you were actually wearing the towel." He laughed. She nodded in agreement with her own giggle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mm. I was thinking the same thing." Looking around the room to be sure they were alone, she turned her head up and kissed him tenderly. "Love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." He said back, giving her a quick kiss before standing and extending his hand to her. She took his hand and stood herself, and together they walked, hand in hand, to the bathroom to get towels, and to the kitchen for some bottled waters.

"So you think we'll be able to come up with an excuse to sneak off together?" Sara asked Grissom as she placed the waters in the canvas tote bag.

"Well, I certainly hope so." He said back, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek right before they heard the bedroom doors open. "Not long enough." He sighed as he put a safe distance between them.

Their hotel actually had its own private access to the beach, which worked out great for the team since they didn't need to travel far or take another two taxis. They set up a couple of beach blankets in a fairly empty spot of the sand and settled themselves in for a fun day in the sun. Sara instantly removed her shorts, resulting again in the staring game, but now more so at her very exposed very long legs.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible!" She grumbled as she threw her shorts to the ground before turning to Catherine. "Strip!" She ordered to the older woman who was wearing a tank light blue tank top and white shorts over her own bikini.

"What!?" Catherine gasped in surprise as everyone continued to check out Sara's body. Grissom, particularly enjoying his view from his spot on the blanket behind her.

"You heard me! Strip woman! That way, hopefully, they'll all take their eyes off of me for a few damn minutes and focus on you! I'm not used to their attention, you are, and you can handle it! Now strip!" When Catherine continued to just stand there awestruck, Sara raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes at her. "Come on Catherine, I know you know how!" Sara was stubborn and Catherine knew that she wouldn't win this, so she reluctantly relented.

"Fine. But I'm going swimming and you are all coming with me!" She ordered, which they all gave her a 'duh' expression. After all, they may live in the desert but they understood the concept of the beach. She slowly stripped down, throwing her articles of clothing at Sara, to reveal her baby blue bikini.

"I think that all of my fantasies are coming true. Sara _and_ Catherine both wearing just a bikini before me, voluntarily I might add. Just standing there for me to drink them in. There truly is a God, and he is looking down on me right now! Hallelujah!" Greg preached, causing everyone to laugh and both girls to squirt him with water from the water bottles.

"Okay 'Father Greg' let's go. Water now!" Catherine commanded, whipping each of the boys with a towel. They all did as they were told, removing their shirts and heading towards the water. Except, when Catherine noticed that Sara and Grissom hadn't budged, she turned back.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there. I just need to put on some sunscreen." Sara explained, trying to get her to leave. But she didn't, instead she turned to Grissom looking for his excuse.

"I'll be there in a minute. I need my sunscreen too." Grissom said with a shrug. Catherine simply sighed, shook her head and headed back to the water. Turning around to face Grissom, Sara gave him seductive smile and threw the bottle of sunscreen at him.

"Do my back?" With a grand smile, he pulled on her hand and led her down to the blanket to sit in front of him, with his legs spread to either side of her body.

"An excuse to touch you? I'd be delighted." He said suggestively as he delicately brushed her hair from her shoulders, letting his fingers linger on her skin and trail down her spine. Pouring the lotion into his hands, he rubbed them together and then placed them against her skin, generously lathering the lotion into her skin.

"Mmm. That feels so good. I love your hands." She told him with a moan as her eyelids slipped shut in pleasure. Delicately, he let his hands trail over her skin, circling them to her stomach where he inched his way up to tease the underside of her breasts. "Hey! Keep that up and they'll definitely figure it out." She warned, but he didn't stop, instead, he let his lips fall to her shoulder and caress their way up her neck.

"Sorry, but you look…uh…what did they say before? Oh yeah, hott, with a capital 'H'" He teased, getting a giggle from her in return.

"Oh shut up. And I have to say that I find you using the term 'hott' to be quite hilarious." She laughed as she stood and pulled him up with her. "Now come on, I want to drown my boss!" She joked as she began her sprint to the water, with him chasing closely after her.

Catherine and the boys had been watching most of the exchange in wonder; they hadn't seen the kissing or breast touching, but still enough to be interested. And now, after seeing Gil Grissom chasing a bikini clad Sara Sidle around a beach like a little kid, they were sure that they must be seeing things and more than a little curious.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Nick asked unable to pull his eyes from the couple.

"Maybe they're just flirting. God knows that they're good at that. Plus I think that we've already noticed that they are both two very different people outside of work, hell, they're actually kind of fun. So maybe they're just feeling more comfortable around each other knowing that Ecklie isn't lurking in the corridors or something." Greg mused and then added a laugh as he watched Grissom tackle Sara to the ground and then put her over his shoulder and ran to the water to throw her in, all the while having Sara yelling and laughing. "Okaaaay, and maybe they're having some secret love affair and none of us highly trained investigators noticed." He added making everyone laugh in disbelief at the thought. They had no idea what to make of the highly energetic pair in the water. They were clearly confused and would need more information and evidence before they could truly piece together any theories. But, for now, they were just glad to see the two happy, it was definitely well deserved and well needed for them both.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm happy if they're happy. But if he's just stringing her along again, I'm going to be very pissed and I will not hold back if he hurts her again." Nick said sternly, getting nods of agreement from everyone else. "We'll just have to keep an eye on them. Who knows maybe Grissom has finally seen that proverbial light and this vacation is going to be his way of making things right with her."

After another couple of minutes of spying on them, they all released a laugh as they when Sara tried to drown Grissom, but he was quicker and flew her into the air instead.

"Well, at least we know that gravity still works." Greg chuckled as Sara crashed back to the water, taking Grissom down with her.

"What the hell are we still doing over here? Let's go drown them both!" Warrick encouraged. Then, exchanging a devious look with Nick, who nodded in silent agreement, they charged towards Catherine and Greg. Warrick grabbed Catherine and put her over his shoulder, while Nick grabbed Greg and did the same and they both went running to the water by where Sara and Grissom already were, and threw them in.

For the next couple of hours they all played in the water like they were all little kids again. Grissom kept untying Sara's bikini strings when no one was around, making her have to duck under the water near him to cover herself back up. He received many slaps and intriguing glances in return.

A water war inevitably broke out, with Sara, Catherine and Greg on one team and Grissom, Warrick and Nick on the other. The water torture games ended with the girls and Greg losing miserably. With shivers and pruned fingertips, Sara got out of the water and began to dry off when Grissom snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you be kissing me mister! You made me lose!" She said mock angrily.

"Which I am truly sorry for. But I promise to make it up to you later…" He told her suggestively, causing her to smile her full Sidle smile.

"Well…okay. Apology accepted." She said, giving him a quick kiss before she caught sight of the rest of the group coming back over Grissom's shoulder. "Trained investigators twelve o'clock." She warned as she backed off and threw him a towel.

"Who's hungry?" Catherine asked as she approached the blankets.

"I'm starving!" Sara sighed, and then both girls turned to the four boys. "Will you guys be the true burly men that you are and fetch us some lunch?" She asked with a puppy-dog smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

"Women!" They all replied. "Sure we'll be back in a little while."

"We'll be sunbathing." Catherine told them, before they all left and her and Sara settled down on the blankets. They each sprawled out on the blanket and basked in the tropical rays of sunshine, making small talk for a while before Catherine's curiosity finally got the better of her and she spoke while Sara sat up and sipped her water.

"Sara, who are you sleeping with?" She asked so casually you would think that she inquired of people's sex lives all the time. Sara however, wasn't asked that question on a daily basis, and was a little taken aback as she choked on her water.

"What?!" She gasped as she tried to regain her proper breathing.

"You left your things in the bathroom when you showered. Your birth control was on the vanity. So why would someone who hasn't had a relationship, that I know of, since that scum bag Hank Pedigrew years ago need birth control? Unless of course she was currently having sex with someone, or was _planning_ on having sex with someone in the near future? And then I had to ask myself why you would need it while here on vacation with just the team." She explained, again with an eerie calmness like she spoke these things daily.

"…Uh…umm…I…I uh..." She struggled to find anything to say, but luckily for her right at that moment the boys came galloping back with food, successfully ending her attempt at an excuse, which she was more than grateful for. Catherine however, did not look as pleased, but she decided that she'd drop the question, for now anyways. Grissom took a seat next to Sara and handed out paper plates as Greg placed down a large pizza box.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. They headed back to the hotel after having a nice dinner on the beach at sunset. Games were played; Sara and Grissom faced each other again in chess and again ended in a stale mate. A poker game eventually started in which Warrick and Grissom were the only ones left standing, with Warrick winning in the end. One by one everyone said goodnight. Warrick was the first after taking a long shower. Nick and Greg followed, leaving Catherine, Grissom and Sara. Grissom started a fire in the oversized fireplace and broke out a bottle of wine. They all sat leisurely on the sofa, talking, joking, and playing cards until after about a half hour Catherine's need for sleep outweighed her need for answers.

"Well, I'm off to sleep. Are you guys coming?" She announced, placing her glass in the sink and turning back to the couple who were giving each other another secret glance, which again she couldn't decipher.

"I think I'm going to stay up for a little while longer." Sara said sweetly.

"Me too." Grissom agreed.

Reluctantly Catherine nodded and said goodnight eyeing them each suspiciously from the doorway before turning around and closing the door.

"I think she's gone." Grissom whispered to Sara from across the couch. Which she took as her signal to move over to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into his chest, resting her legs up behind her on the sofa.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, placing light kisses into her hair.

"Did you already move your stuff into my room?" She asked quietly, so no one could hear them.

"Yeah when we got back from the beach."

"Good. Come on, I'm tired." She said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You? Tired?" He joked as he stood up and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to 'their' room. They fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content in life.

The next morning Catherine woke up first and peeked into Grissom's room to find it empty. She thought she was on to something, until she peeked into Sara's and found it the same way. She sighed disappointedly and turned to the kitchen to find coffee made and a note on the counter.

_Hey guys, _

_Went shopping on the boardwalk. Be back by 10. Coffee's fresh. _

_G & S _

"Go figure." Catherine mumbled as she crumpled up the note.

"Good morning." Warrick greeted her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Err. Yeah, morning." She grumbled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a slightly amused grin. Somehow he knew that this was going to have something to do with a certain boss and subordinate that he knows.

"Sara and Grissom went to the boardwalk!"

"And…?" He asked, not quite understanding what was wrong with that.

"And! And they were up together last night, and then this morning they're both gone before anyone even gets up! Damn it Warrick! I want to know what the hell is going on with them!" She shouted as Greg and Nick stammered in for coffee.

"She ranting about Griss and Sara again?" Nick teased.

"Of course." Warrick responded, receiving a glare of kill from Catherine.

"Come on, don't tell me that you guys aren't the least bit interested." She defended.

"Interested, sure. Obsessed, no." Greg responded, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Okay, we're going to go find them. Go, now! Get dressed. Go! Skedaddle! Scoot! Let's go people, time's a wasting!" She ordered the half-sleeping boys as she physically removed them from the kitchen and the much needed coffee.

"Woman…man I tell you." Nick mumbled as he and the boys were ushered to their rooms.

"I heard that!" Catherine shouted after him as she too went to change.

Meanwhile, Grissom and Sara were very much enjoying their time alone together. Leaving a quaint diner after having a nice breakfast together, they walked hand in hand to the boardwalk.

"I thought we'd never get to be alone!" Grissom said once they left the diner, and he kissed her temple as they walked.

"Me too, but I'm very glad we are. This is perfect. You're perfect." She said happily in return, stopping in her tracks to wrap her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"You deserve perfection." He said before pressing his lips to hers in a subtle kiss.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"Mmm. I love you too." He said back, before kissing her once more.

"So, my love, we have two hours that I get to hold your hand and kiss you freely, in public, where would you like to go?" She asked sweetly as she pulled back and entwined their fingers together.

"Hmm. Well we could do what we wrote on the note and check out some of the shops." He suggested.

"Okay, I want to get something for Bruno. Don't let me forget." She said as they strolled down the sidewalk together.

"Honey, I doubt you'd forget." He chided with a slight chuckle.

"I miss him." She said with a sad expression, which he quickly kissed away. "Much better, thanks. Oh and we forgot to pack the camera in our heat of the moment packing exhibition. So maybe we could grab some of those disposable ones?" She asked through he giggles of the memory of their packing attempts, which he quickly joined.

"You're adorable." He complimented, kissing her hair once more, and then a thought dawned on him. "So, wait a minute. You remembered to pack us a full course meal for the flight, but you forget the camera?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh shush! I didn't see you remembering either!" She defended. "I guess I just worry about my hubby's nutrition than I do about Bahama photos at sunset." She added harmoniously, giving him another kiss as they came upon the long stretch of stores.

"Well, my dear, like I said, you are too good to me. Not that I'm complaining." He answered, returning her kiss. "We should get something for Brass too, as a thank you for watching Bruno." He added considerately.

"Definitely. And your mother." She informed him, and then thought a moment. "She's always 'saying'," She paused to do the quote signs with her fingers. "that she doesn't have enough photos of us. Maybe we could get a nice one here and get her a nice Bahamas frame?" She proposed.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." He noted as Sara stopped in front of rice necklace stand.

"Griss, honey, check this out!" She said excitedly as she showed him one of the sample necklaces. A piece of rice that has a hand written word or name on it is placed in a small glass bottle with a colored fluid that hangs on a rope or chain with beads. "Look baby, you can put a name on the rice." She was incredibly amazed at the whole concept of being able to legibly write a name on rice. Seeing this, Grissom handed the woman tending the stand some money.

"For her." He said to the woman, motioning to the awestruck Sara beside him.

"Really?" Sara asked wide-eyed and hopeful. Even after all their time together she still hadn't gotten used to the gift thing. No one in her life had ever given her gifts. On Christmas and birthdays, she didn't expect anything, but didn't question when he would, but the random gifts with no occasion were harder to get used to. He simply nodded to her with a loving smile. "Thank you." She said genuinely, giving him a kiss to his cheek.

"What would you like written on the rice?" The woman asked her.

"Umm." She thought for a moment before seeing a sample with multiple pieces of rice in it. "Can I do it like this one, with three pieces?" She inquired, hopeful.

"Of course." The woman said sweetly, handing Sara a small notebook and pen. "Just write down the three names for me."

Sara smiled to Grissom and took the pen. Her smile growing as she wrote.

_Grissom _

_Sara _

_Bruno _

The smile on her face was enough for Grissom to know it was well worth the meager amount of money spent. He knew that she was still getting used to the whole gift thing, but he enjoyed it fully. He loved the smile she would give, like a child getting that one gift they had been hoping for from Santa. She was beautiful. Without thinking twice, he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as they watched the woman make the necklace for her. As the woman was putting the grains of rice into the small bottle Sara chose, he noticed another set of samples hanging from a rack in the corner. Key-chains. The same bottles and beads just put on a keychain instead of a necklace. Fishing through his pocket, he retrieved some more money and handed it to the woman with a bright smile.

"I'll do the same thing, but as one of those key chains there." He informed her pointing to the rack in the corner.

"Same names Sir?" The woman asked.

Looking to a seemingly delighted Sara, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, same names." He said, kissing Sara's cheek.

Sara couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of them getting something that anyone could easily see on either of them, that had their 'little family' depicted clearly within the bottles. When the woman finished with Sara's necklace, she handed it to her and began work on Grissom's key chain. Grissom helped Sara on with the chain, letting his fingers brush against her delicate skin.

"What do you think?" She asked as she turned around to show him.

"I think that you look stunning and that that chain has found itself a worthy neck to hang from." He said with a sly smile before leaning in and dusting her lips lightly with his own.

What they weren't aware of was the foursome 'standing in the shadows' so to speak, watching their every move.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Warrick said, breaking the shocked silence.

"Right?" Greg added as he watched the two walk away from the stand, hand in hand.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Nick asked perplexed, still in shock that this was happening right before their eyes.

"I have no idea, but I think it's safe to say that I know why Sara's on birth control now." Catherine replied as they began following the couple again.

"Oh honey! What about this?" Sara called sweetly to Grissom, holding up a t-shirt made for dogs that said 'Someone I love went to the Bahamas and all I got was this shirt.'

"That's really cute sweetheart, but I don't think they have Bruno's size." He said giving her an apologetic expression as he looked through the rack for any larger sizes. Seeing none, he turned to her and shook his head glumly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find something. Although it would have been really interesting to try and get him into it." She laughed.

"I can only imagine." He said, laughing along with her.

"Hey, what about these?" She asked, pulling a set of dog bandanas from a rack. Each one reading something different. All with different tropical themes.

"I think he'd like those. At least a lot more than a shirt." He answered, taking the set from her and giving a light kiss to her cheek. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he knew that it was because she was missing her 'baby.' "We'll call Brass when we get back to the hotel, okay?" He suggested to her, caressing her cheek lightly. She answered with a hug to him and a kiss to his cheek as they stepped into line at the check-out to pay for the bandanas, several frames they found and a t-shirt and coffee mug for Brass.

The rest of the team watched from outside the window in wonder.

"They're like an old married couple." Nick commented as he pointed to Grissom carrying the bags and holding the door for Sara before taking her hand as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I officially feel like we're stalking them." Greg said a little uncomfortably.

"He's right. If they knew we were here they wouldn't be that open with each other. We're violating their privacy. If they want us to know, they'll tell us." Nick agreed.

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel. We'll shower, change and eat and just wait for them to get back. I think it's safe to say that we've confirmed out suspicions that they're together. Now I'm just curious as to how long and how we didn't know." Catherine mused as they turned back for the hotel.

When Grissom and Sara finally arrived back at the hotel, Catherine and Warrick were both in the bathrooms showering and Nick and Greg were in their respective bedrooms. Quietly, Grissom followed Sara to 'their' room with their shopping bags and closed the door behind them. She had already set up the photo of her and Bruno on the nightstand the night before. Upon seeing it, Grissom instantly smiled. Pulling out a change of clothes from the dresser, she started to strip down, which was nothing new to either of them. But, just as her luck goes, when she was picking out her clothes, Catherine was leaving the bathroom when she noticed Sara's birth control still on the bathroom vanity, and hoping that Sara was back, decided that she was going to get some answers. She didn't however know that Grissom was in there with her, or that she was changing. Sara had taken off her shirt and pants that she had worn shopping and was in the process of putting a new pair of jeans on when Catherine chose that moment to barge into their room.

"Sara! I want to know…" She trailed off when she looked up from the birth control to find a shirtless Sara quickly pulling up her jeans, and two faces of shock staring directly at her. Grissom was sitting on her bed now looking utterly disorientated while Sara stood to the side of him, red as a lobster in a mixture of embarrassment, shock and fear. Despite what she had seen before on the boardwalk, Catherine couldn't quite comprehend it being right in front of her eyes. All of their faces dropped, not knowing what to do or say until Nick and Greg's voices filtered through the rooms and Sara quickly pulled Catherine into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Uh, Catherine, this isn't what…" Sara tried for the second time to come up with an excuse for Catherine, but was cut off by the woman herself.

"Don't bother. I know. I'm happy for you. Both of you." She replied with a huge smile. Sara and Grissom exchanged a look of both relief and fear as they absorbed her words. "I'm not stupid you guys. You have been all over each other since we arrived at the lab yesterday. Plus, I saw you on the plane." Both of their faced instantly dropped to a very pale hue as they exchanged a look of horror, recounting the 'activities' that took place on the plane. Catherine again caught onto their secret language, only this time she had it figures out and physically cringed at the thought. "Oh, eew! No, oh, god no. Ew. Ew. Ew. That's just wrong. I meant sleeping. Like actual sleep sleeping. You know, cuddled up with a blanket, asleep. Oh dear god, right before I went to the bathroom! Ugh. I'm so glad I showered!" She winced. Shaking those thoughts and images from her mind, she turned back the discovered lovers. "So how long has this been going on? Surely it hasn't been too long or we would have figured it out." She asked, very sure of herself, to which Sara and Grissom shared an amused smile.

"Actually Cath, it's been two years today." Sara answered as she moved to sit next to Grissom on the bed and took his hand with a bright smile.

"What!" She practically screamed, causing Grissom to jump up and place his hand over her mouth. "Sorry, but what? You mean to tell me that for two years, TWO years, you guys have been together and we didn't know? This is just a lot to take in." She asked slightly horrified.

"Afraid so." Grissom said calmly, taking back his seat on the bed and Sara's hand, both incredibly amused at the look on Catherine's face.

"Wow. Don't mind my complete and utter shock here, but this is a lot to wrap my head around. I always prided myself on being a good investigator; apparently I'm not that good." She replied slightly disappointed.

"Don't be upset Cath, it's just that we didn't give you any reason to investigate until we got here. I think it's just being outside the lab we tend to forget the rules. We've had to keep reminding ourselves since we got here that no one knows." Sara reassured her.

"Well, despite my shock, I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am. And well, I guess now thinking back it explains a lot." She said gesturing mainly to the birth control that she was still clutching in her hands.

"Uhh, yeah…" Sara said slightly embarrassed as she grabbed the pill case, still topless.

"And Cath?" Grissom asked.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." She assured them, sensing their nervous jitters at being found out. "Oh, except for the boys." She added with a guilty grin and shrug.

"The boys?!" The both replied simultaneously with nervous expressions.

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot to mention, we all saw you down on the boardwalk. You looked very, uh, cozy. But don't worry they won't say anything. Nick actually said that you guys looked like an old married couple." She joked and then a thought hit her. "You're not are you? Married I mean?"

"No, Catherine we are not married." Grissom replied, suddenly finding this whole situation and Catherine's reaction to it all very humorous. Just as she began to relax, Grissom added casually, "But we do live together."

"And we have a dog." Sara added, finding everything just as amusing, and the torture game on Catherine was just a bonus.

"Wh-wh-what? You live together! You have a dog!" She fumbled out.

"Yeah, we bought a little house about a year ago and then we got the dog." Sara explained. "Speaking of which, I need to call Brass." She added, mainly to Grissom who nodded in agreement.

"Brass!?" Catherine asked, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed with information.

"He's watching Bruno." Grissom answered nonchalantly, handing Sara her shirt, who smile in thanks.

"Wait! Brass knows!?" Catherine almost yelled.

"Yeah, he figured it out." Sara said calmly as she pulled her shirt on.

"What do you mean, 'he figured it out'?"

"Just that. He figured it out after a few months. Said we were both too 'happy' and that there could only be one reason for that kind change, each other." Grissom explained.

"Great! I'm a trained investigator and I didn't have the slightest clue, but Brass knew from the start! Well if that doesn't make me want to turn in my badge…" She trailed off, silently reprimanding herself.

"Alright, well, you two have a lovely chat. I'm going to go check on Bruno." Sara told them as she grabbed her cell phone and gave a chaste kiss to the top of Grissom's head before turning to walk out to the balcony, closing the glass door behind her.

"Come on, I need to talk to you and the guys." Grissom said conspiratorially as he pulled Catherine from the room.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked worriedly as he pushed her to sit on the couch and he waved the guys over from the kitchen.

"What's up Griss?" Warrick asked, taking a seat next to Catherine.

"You didn't find a dead body did you? Cause sorry, I know you're passionate and all, but we're kind of out of our jurisdiction, and we're on vacation." Greg told him mock serious.

"I need your help. And not with a case." He said quietly, raising everyone's level of interest.

"With what then? And where's Sara?" Nick asked, looking around the room for the brunette.

"She's on the phone with Brass, checking on the dog. Yes, Sara and I are together. Yes, we have a dog. I kind of figured you'd all figure it out this week, actually I kind of hoped for it. I figured I'd need your help." Grissom started.

"You and Sara? So it's true?" Greg asked confused.

"Yes, we've been together for two years. Today's our anniversary. We'll answer all your questions after, but right now, I need your help. I was planning on doing this tonight, but couldn't figure out how without revealing us, now it just makes it easier, and better."

"Do what exactly?" Catherine chimed in.

"This." He said as he pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped as she took in the sight of the boxes content.

"Wow. I didn't know it was serious. I thought after seeing you guys this morning that you were just sleeping together, I didn't expect this." Greg stated very nonchalantly. Receiving peeved expressions from the rest he shrugged his innocence and said simply, "What?"

"Good for you Griss, really. I'm happy for you both." Warrick said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Warrick." Grissom replied genuinely.

"Um, not to break up the fun here, but what about Sara?" Nick asked worriedly, looking to the bedroom door, afraid that she would come out while they were discussing this.

"Don't worry about her, she's checking on the dog with Brass. Trust me, she'll be a while. Poor Brass, she won't let him off the phone until he's done a full body exam, somehow proven that he's eating and drinking, and has a least a five minute conversation with him. The dog that is. She's a little…obsessed." He explained trying not to laugh at the images of Brass trying to relax her. Noting everyone's looks of confusion as to the whole 'dog' business, he told them, "Later. We'll answer all questions later."

"So when are you planning on doing this and where?" Catherine asked, changing the subject back on track as Grissom closed the box and put it back in his pocket.

"Tonight. It took some work but I managed to get six tickets to a beach concert tonight. The performer is being kept secret, but with a little influencing, you can get any information you need. The performer is Rascal Flatts. Sara doesn't know that. They are her all time favorite band and they sing 'our song,' Bless the Broken Road, so I was thinking that if I can pull it off I want to do it during that song. Today is our two-year anniversary, so when this show came up I thought it would be perfect." He said with a giddy smile.

"That's so sweet. And that is a beautiful song." Catherine noted, almost on the verge of tears at the thought.

"Here's my dilemma. I want to have her on the dance floor alone."

"We'll make sure no one come out. People are always going for all that sappy romance stuff." Greg assured him.

After another fifteen minutes or so of going over their plan, Sara emerged from the room with a sullen face.

"What's wrong? Is Bruno okay?" Grissom asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's the problem. Brass said he seems perfectly happy." She replied sadly, sinking into the sofa.

"Well, I'm sure he misses you dearly." Grissom told her empathetically but at the same time finding her turmoil to be quite adorable. She and that dog, they were his life.

Noticing everyone sitting on the giant sofa staring at her, Sara smiled timidly and turned to Grissom.

"Did you already explain everything?"

"I was waiting for you." He replied shifting over to sit next to her and putting one arm around her shoulder and the other hand on her knee with her hand. And thus started the twenty question game, which ended up being a lot more than twenty questions, but they were finally able to talk about their relationship openly, so it was a nice change. Greg went off a tangent wanting desperately to clear up the fact that he really doesn't have a chance with her, making everyone, even Grissom laugh. They all agreed that they would keep the relationship quiet, not discussing at the lab or where prying ears or Ecklie can hear.

Grissom surprised Sara with the tickets to the show after the question game. An outdoor beach concert with a surprise performer, she was definitely excited. Little did she know the surprises that lay ahead of her. Everyone showered and changed and they headed out for the day. Their first stop was at a local horse farm to go riding along the beach. Both Grissom and Sara felt a new sense of freedom, being able to actually be together in front of everyone and not have to worry. They held hands as they rode their horses through the shore. Nick and Greg chased each other and wandered off on an obscure path, and Warrick and Catherine trotted slowly behind everyone else, flirting with each other the entire time. After horseback riding, they went for a quick lunch, did a small amount of shopping and then headed back the hotel to change for dinner and the show.

Their supper was great. Everyone chose to be courageous and each order a different festive food and then pick off each other's plates. The whole meal was filled with comfortable conversation and laughter, everyone seemingly forgetting all about Las Vegas and their jobs for the moment. With the 'big secret' revealed, everyone just gave the impression of being more at ease and relaxed around each other, more comfortable.

After supper, which Grissom paid for with the mayor's credit card, they walked along the shore of the ocean, basking in the rays of the tropical sunset. Grissom and Sara each removed their shoes and rolled up their pant legs so that they could wade through the first few inches of the water line, walking hand in hand and stealing the occasional kiss, completely ignorant of the other's that were still a bit unfamiliar with their open affection.

Their walk took about a half-hour before they arrived at the tiki hut hosting the concert. There were torches lit, lining the beach, the stage and the dance floor. Circular tables with chairs surrounding them were set up all around the dance floor. A large bar was stationed opposite the stage, with what seemed to be an already long line forming. The plan was officially set into motion as Grissom handed a security check man their tickets and he pointed out their table, right next to the stage and dance floor.

As they took their seats, Sara and Grissom sitting next to each other next the dance floor, Greg to Sara's other side, Warrick next to him, Catherine next to him, and with Nick between Catherine and Grissom, Catherine never even sat down, just put down her purse and disappeared.

"Where'd Catherine go?" Sara asked, a little skeptical. Everyone had seemed 'off' somehow all day, whispering and staring and way too giddy, but she just chalked it up to them knowing the 'big secret'. But still, something didn't feel right, like they knew something that she didn't, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what. Her suspicions were only added to when they all responded in chorus with a nervous edge and averted eyes.

"I don't know."

"Yeah. Right, of course you don't." She replied, narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously.

A little over ten minutes later, Catherine returned with a huge grin and sat down as if she had never left.

"Where were you?" Sara asked, when no one else did, rising her qualms again.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to find out who was playing but they wouldn't tell me." She lied, which she was really bad at, or at least in front of someone trained to spot a lie.

"Sure you did." Sara sighed. She was smart enough to know that she wasn't going to get any straight answers from any of them anyway, so she dropped it. For now. About five minutes later, Grissom and Sara headed to the bar to get everyone drinks before the show started.

"Griss? What is going on?" Sara pleaded, hoping that at least he would tell her the truth.

"Nothing's going on honey." He said, desperately avoiding her eyes.

"You are the worst liar Gilbert Grissom. Especially to me." She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied again, but unfortunately for her they reached the front of the line, and the conversation was consequently ended. Ordering all of the drinks and carrying them back to the table, they found it short two people, Warrick and Nick.

"Where'd they go?" Sara asked the remaining two.

"Don't know." They both said, again in a creepy rehearsed tone.

Frustration was rising and within the next ten minutes Nick, Warrick and Greg played the disappearing game, using a lamer excuse each time, to the point that Sara was about to hurt one of them if they moved from their chair once more.

"Okay, what the hell is going on! And don't give me that 'nothing' or 'don't know' bullshit! You guys are up to something and I want to know what!" Sara demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked innocently, searching for what to say to her from everyone else.

Before she could rant further, or anyone could give her more excuses, Grissom turned her to the stage and pointed to where the band was coming out. Her jaw dropped almost instantly as the host went to the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman and thank you for coming out to our shack on the beach this lovely tropical evening. I believe that we have a special treat for you tonight with our very talented performers." The man said with a practiced cheeriness as he turned to the band at the side of the stage, rising out his arm in welcome to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, Rascal Flatts!" He announced, receiving screams and applause from everyone in the packed audience.

"Griss! Griss! Oh my God! Griss!" Sara said tugging on his shirt as she jumped up and down in her seat in excitement.

"I know honey." He told her, his own smile at her excitement rising to his eyes. He placed an arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling off her seat.

"I can't believe it! Oh, Griss!" She practically screamed.

Turning his head over his shoulder, Grissom faced the rest of the group who were finding Sara to be very amusing.

"Did I tell you or what?" He said, motioning to the flabbergasted woman beside him.

"I will never forget this vacation for the sole reason of seeing the many faces of Sara Sidle." Greg said laughing as Grissom had to hold Sara down to her seat to keep her from running up to the stage.

"I'm with you on that one. Who would have thought Sara could act like a little school girl." Warrick teased.

"Griss? Did you know? You knew didn't you? Did you know?" She rambled on in exhilaration, unable to wipe the wide-eyed, full Sidle-smile from her face. But before she could let him answer, she turned behind her the hysterical team. "Did you all know?"

"Surprise!" They all said ingenuously, trying hard to not show that there's more to the surprise.

"Oh my god, you guys!" She said almost on the verge of tears, happy tears, but tears none the less.

"Sidle-face number…" Greg muttered to Warrick and Nick, making them laugh.

Sara leapt from her seat and jumped into Grissom's lap, hugging him ferociously before placing a fiery kiss to his lips.

"And Sidle-face number…" Nick quipped.

"Stop that. She's happy, let her be happy!" Catherine said in a motherly tone, watching awestruck at a happy Sara.

"Hey, we're all for her being happy. We're just saying that in a matter of two days, we have seen more sides to Sara than we have in seven years." Nick defended.

Sara finally released a breathless Grissom and hugged him again.

"This is amazing. You are amazing. I love you. Do you know how much I love you? Because I love you so much. You are amaz…" She rambled.

"Shut up Sara." Grissom cut off her rant successfully, however the smile still remained and the genuine appreciation and love was highly visible in the dark depths of her eyes. "I'm glad you like it. I love you too." He said sweetly, giving her a light kiss. He couldn't help but wonder if she was this excited now, how she was going to be during the 'real' surprise. At least he hoped she would be excited and not throw a drink in his face or run away. When it came to Sara Sidle, you could never be too sure. The music started up and Sara shifted her body on Grissom's lap and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. They danced to a few of their favorite songs, but for the most part, sat back at the table, sipping their fruity tropical drinks and enjoying the music with the team. Warrick and Catherine danced together for a few songs as well, and both Nick and Greg managed to ask a couple girls to dance with them. After five or six songs, Grissom was really beginning to get nervous. They didn't know when their song would be played, but according to Catherine, it was going to be soon.

Catherine, during her disappearing act, had taken care of talking with the band. The boys, during their several disappearances, had gone around to all of the tables and the staff, informing them that there was something special to be done, and requesting that they stay off of the dance floor when 'Bless the Broken Road' was played. Now all they had to do was wait.

Patience, Grissom was learning, was not his strong suit. Which was strange given how long he waited to have Sara to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked him worriedly when she saw how anxious he was getting.

"I'm wonderful my love, are you?" He said with a bright smile, deflecting the question.

"I am, very much. This is perfect. I can't believe you did all of this." She said sweetly, brushing her lips against his briefly. "You never seize to amaze me." She added.

"It's all for you Sara. Everything is for you." He said just as sweetly, caressing her cheek just as the song in the background ended and lead singer Jay DeMarcus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. All of the CSI's hearts began to race with the slight gesture, except for one very clueless Sara.

"Good evening y'all. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves and the show so far." He paused as everyone cheered. "Thank you. Before I say what I'm here to say, I thought I'd fill you in on the circumstances surrounding them. Tonight, before the show, we were greeted by one very…exuberant…woman, who actually threatened security and fought tooth and nail to have the chance to speak briefly with us. All to ask for a simple favor." He said, turning to Catherine and giving her a wink, making her sink down in her seat with incredibly red, flushed cheeks. Taking out a small piece of paper, he continued. "Now normally we wouldn't do this sort of thing, but well, she was apparently able to scare security, I don't want to think what she could do to me. So…" Looking down at the paper he read, "From all of us, and from your slightly frightening friends, Catherine, that's the scary one, Warrick, Nick and Greg, a very happy anniversary to their special friends Grissom and Sara. This one's for you." Sara was in tears as she turned to face the elated team. Their thoughtfulness was just overwhelming. The emotions going through her mind left her at a loss for words. She was brought out of her revelry by the band starting up, playing none other than 'Bless the Broken Road' and Grissom extending his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, they began to dance, which was when Sara noticed they were the only ones, but she didn't mind.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two.  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through.  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

Sara and Grissom continued to dance close together as they softly sang the words to each other. Tears were streaming down her face, which Grissom was quick to brush aside tenderly with his fingertips. Catherine and the boys watched with dopey grins, along with the entire establishment.

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars.  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true.  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you."

Catherine was also in tears as she watched the affection passing between them, while Greg, Nick and Warrick smiled like idiots and pointed out the many more faces of Sara. Grissom was having trouble keeping his tears at bay as Sara whispered 'I love you' to him and sang along with him.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through.  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.  
But you just smile and take my hand,  
You've been there you understand.  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

This is where the lyrics stopped and Sara looked to the stage expectantly as the instrumental continued in a chorus like state. Grissom, like the vocals, stopped his movements, looked Sara straight in the eye, took her hands in his and then slowly lowered himself to one knee. The entire audience gasped and transfixed themselves in the events. The team were all crossing their fingers and Warrick was holding Catherine's hand in anticipation. Sara let out a stifled, nervous laugh as her tears rampaged down her cheeks to fall upon their joined hands. She was in utter shock, and her jaw was figuratively resting right next to his dropped knee on the floor. Through tears, Grissom released one of her hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small velvet box, to open it before her.

"Oh my god." She whispered through tears, shifting her gaze from the ring to the love of her life's face.

"Sara Sidle, my love, my best friend, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked, his voice cracking with sobs, but loud enough that the entire place could here him over the music. A loud sob shook her body and she dropped to the ground in front of him, wiping away his tears with delicate fingers. She smiled earnestly and answered.

"Gil Grissom, of course I will marry you." Before he could even wrap his head around her response, she was kissing him passionately. Finally registering her answer is wrapped his arms around her back and pulled them both to their feet. Pulling back, he looked directly into her eyes for any doubts, finding nothing but pure, unadulterated love; he smiled and slipped the diamond engagement ring onto her slim finger. With the ring on her finger, he gathered her tightly into his arms and spun her around in circles, her feet never meeting the floor. The audience applauded and cheered along with the screams and tears of the team, and the band continued with the song, opening the floor to everyone.

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars.  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true.  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you.

Yeah…

Now I'm just rolling home,

Into my lover's arms.

This much I know is true,

(I know it's true.)

That God blessed the broken road,

That led me straight to you.

That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you.

You…

You…

Yeah…"

Everyone instantly began clapping and screaming at the completion of a song well done.

"Thank you, thank you all. And let's here if for our special couple. Our warmest and most heartfelt wishes to Sara and Grissom. May you both have all the happiness and good fortune that the Lord has to offer you. Congratulations." Jay DeMarcus added sincerely, resulting in a standing ovation as Grissom took Sara's hand and they walked to the stage. Sara gave a hug to Jay and a thankful wave to the rest of the band and Grissom shook his hand and thanked him for everything.

Walking back to their table hand in hand they were greeted with teary eyed CSI's each with a flute of champagne waiting to be toasted, and one for each Grissom and Sara. Catherine was blubbering, and the boys were trying to pretend as if sand had somehow gotten in their eyes. Catherine charged towards them, pulling them each into a death grip hug, kissing each of their cheeks. Followed quickly by the boys, except without the kisses for Grissom, of course.

Once they were done hugging, Catherine raised her champagne glass as a new song started, everyone else following suit, Grissom picking up the two from the table and handing one to Sara, before replacing his arm around her shoulders and hers slipping behind his back.

"To the two best CSI's Las Vegas has to offer, and the best friends we could possibly ask for, despite their quirks," She stopped and shrugged innocently at her joke. They laughed and she continued. "We love you both and we better be invited to the wedding." Catherine again joked before they lightly tapped their glasses, laughed and took a sip.

"I just have one question." Sara said thoughtfully after her sip. Everyone eyed her curiously, and Grissom rubbed her back lightly. "You all knew about this didn't you? That's the real surprise. That's why you, Miss. Exuberance," She said, turning to Catherine, "took off, and that's why you guys kept vanishing. The disappearing acts, the stupid smiles, the whispering all day, all of it?" She asked, and not surprisingly they all just nodded with the same stupid grins. "Well thank you. I love you guys." She said sweetly and just as Greg was about to open his mouth she interrupted him. "No Greg. Not even the slightest chance." Effectively killing the comment on his tongue, and causing everyone else to laugh and pity the poor guy.

"I'd like to make one more toast if that's okay?" Grissom inquired. When everyone turned their attention to him, and Sara turned fully into him, he continued. "To Sara. My bride-to-be, for actually saying 'yes' because well let's just say that some people may find you to be very brave for wanting to marry me." Everyone laughed and Sara shrugged and admitted the truth of the statement. "To the amazing woman who has captured my heart and soul,"

"And body." Greg chimed in, causing everyone to giggle through their death stares.

"…who has made me a better man, and who has gotten me to take vacation time from the lab." Grissom continued, and everyone again laughed as he raised his glass higher. "To Sara. I love you, and I couldn't be happier."

Instead of the traditional clinking of the glass, Sara pressed her lips against his as everyone chimed 'To Sara!' and tapped glasses.

"I love you too." Sara mumbled against his lips.

"And to our very own Grissom, for finally seeing the light and getting his head out of that microscope." Catherine teased.

"I'll definitely drink to that!" Sara mocked, taking a rather large gulp from her glass, causing the laughter to grow to hysterics and Grissom to look at her astonished. "What?" She asked innocently to him, with a dazzling smile.

"And finally, to us." Nick said, motioning to the group. "Our strange, little, dysfunctional, night-dwelling, extended family."

-The End-


End file.
